Personal hygiene products are known in the background art. Such products include bathroom hygiene products such as bidets, sanitary wipes, paper moisteners, cleansing agents, and so forth. There are many shortcomings and deficiencies with known products, systems, and methods.
The foregoing information reflects the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing information does not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.